1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device and image processing system.
2. Related Art
Systems capable of configuring printing settings based on print control parameters (mechanical operating parameters) for a printer (image forming device) that can print on multiple types of print media (paper) are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2015-145940.
Systems in which an image processing device (printing control device) generates and sends to a printer print data based on image processing parameters (an ICC profile) are also known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2010-102398.
The data size of the actual content of the parameter information, such as the print control parameters and image processing parameters, is large, and there is a need to minimize the storage capacity required to store the actual parameter information by establishing conditions enabling providing the actual parameter information as needed to the device that uses the actual parameter information.